Tic, toc
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: Tic, toc, quince minutos para las doce y no había señales del chico. Tic, toc, el idiota no aparecía. Tic, toc, el reloj marco las doce. – Feliz año nuevo, Ikuto. #6


_Mi intención era subirlo a las doce, pero ¿qué creen? Me quede sin internet D: Pero bueno, este es un One-Shot sencillo de pocas palabras… como 611 xDD u.u Creo que sería llamado Drabble… Por ahí xDD Espero que disfruten._

* * *

**Resumen: **_Tic, toc_, quince minutos para las doce y no había señales del chico. _Tic, toc_, el idiota no aparecía. _Tic, toc_, el reloj marco las doce. – Feliz año nuevo, Ikuto.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**Tic, toc**

**{Tomo Único}**

**Por Akira-Chan**

.

* * *

.

Ella se encontraba en el salón del joven violinista, recargando su quijada en la mesa mientras observaba el lento avance del reloj. Faltaban ya treinta minutos para que dieran las doce.

_Tic, toc_, se escuchaba.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras maldecía a los superiores de su novio por hacerlo trabajar aquella noche. Otra vez estaba mal… La culpa no lo tenían ellos, es más, el nunca les hacía caso. Siempre hacía lo que se le antojaba y nunca le hacían nada, ya que, él era el mejor violinista que nunca habían tenido antes. Así que, la culpa era de él.

– Idiota –Se dijo mientras se paraba por un vaso de agua– Ni siquiera se digna en venir aquí –Murmuró por lo bajo y sorbió el agua lentamente, al compás del reloj.

_Tic, toc_, y solo veinticinco minutos más para las doce campanadas.

Nuevamente se fue a sentar y de nuevo recargo su quijada en la mesa, observando al viejo reloj.

– _En realidad si es muy viejo… ¿Cómo puede avanzar así de lento?_ –Pensó la joven y otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

_Tic, toc_, quince minutos para las doce y no había señales del chico.

– _Dijo que vendría antes de las doce… De seguro el muy desgraciado lo olvido_ –Pensó con ponzoña mientras alistaba las cosas para festejar sola, nuevamente, el año nuevo– Oh… ¿qué culpa tiene él? Su agenda es tan apretada… –Lanzó al aire y continuo poniendo las copas en la mesa, con la vaga esperanza de que viniera este año.

Ojeó el reloj nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que tan solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

_Tic, toc_, el idiota no aparecía.

Sacó el vino de la alacena en la cocina y lo abrió con un poco de dificultad. Se dirigió a la estufa para sacar al pequeño, pero de apariencia apetecible, pavo y lo puso sobre la mesa que ella especialmente había ordenado que pusieran en el salón. Acomodo los platos, lleno las copas con el vino y el platón de uvas, que había sacado hace rato, lo acomodo a un lado del pavo. Se volteo para ver el reloj y se enorgulleció de sí misma al ver que todo eso lo había hecho en ocho minutos. La práctica hace al maestro.

_Tic, toc_, treinta segundos para las doce y la chica se preparaba para comer las doce uvas.

_Tic, toc_, comía una, pidiendo su deseo…

_Tic, toc_, comía otra y se dirigía a la ventana con las demás uvas en mano, deseando que él estuviera aquí.

_Tic, toc_, entraba otra a su boca y suspiraba en su mente, deseando un mejor año.

_Tic, toc_, culpaba a la agenda de su novio y comía otra; más tiempo libre era su deseo.

_Tic, toc_, su mente se entristecía y comía otra, no notando la entrada de alguien.

_Tic, toc_, el joven tomaba unas uvas e imitaba las acciones de la chica.

_Tic, toc_, se acercaba cautelosamente hacía ella, comiendo una uva.

_Tic, toc_, comieron otra uva, pidiendo su deseo.

_Tic, toc_, aclaro su garganta, olvidándose de las uvas y los deseos. ¿Para qué si todo lo que jamás deseo estaba enfrente de él?

Se asustó al escuchar un sonido y se volteó rápidamente. Ahí estaba él. Las uvas se cayeron de su mano, estaba estupefacta, su primer y segundo deseo se había cumplido.

_Tic, toc_, avanzó más hacía la asombrada muchacha frente a él para así quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

– Feliz año nuevo, Amu –Le dijo con voz ronca y puso una uva en la boca de su amada, que aún estaba asombrada por su presencia.

Fue acercando sus labios a los de ella y esta se sonrojo fuertemente al descubrir lo que su novio quería hacer. Tsukiyomi Ikuto rio por lo bajo antes de dar una mordida a la uva y plantar un beso en los labios de su novia.

_Tic, toc_, el reloj marco las doce.

– Feliz año nuevo, Ikuto.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Muy pobre, ¿no es así? Bueno, lo escribí a las 11 y estaba aburrida más sueño, así que no se quejen ¬¬ Si, normalmente me duermo como a las 2-3 de la madrugada, pero siempre que es Año Nuevo, me da sueño antes de las 12 D: Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sino quéjense con mi abogado xDD Ok, no. Reclamos, etc, bienvenidos :3_

_Reviews 8D y pasen por mi One-Shot Kutau D:_

_Pd, siento si son muchos Tic, tocs u.u_


End file.
